


Colors

by Depression_woo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, Pansexual Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depression_woo/pseuds/Depression_woo
Summary: Blood is just a liquid, but what about a world where it changes as to who you become? What about when you can have any color but it ends up being something unimaginable? Something unheard of?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I'm a young queer I apologise

Blood in a sense is simply a liquid inside your body that helps you live and does nothing else. But everyone is born with clean ivory blood, meant to change as you start to live and make choices. At age 18, you are required by the government to tell them your blood color and inform them if it changes.

Which caused a hierarchy to emerge with time, and most everyone accepted it. Those with lighter blood were higher up, darker blood were at the bottom. A few people in the world kept the pure and white blood from childhood, which had them being royalty since it was so uncommon. Holly was one of the few who had the pure white blood, but was forced to marry another white blood. Even though she had fallen in love with someone of green blood. 

Which was actually common, the higher ups accidentally falling in love with those lower and of darker color blood. The darkest blood recorded was a dark deep purple years and years ago. But this fact changed on a cold January night. 

Someone who just turned 18 was informed they had to give the government their blood color in a few days. So they decided to check in advance, turning on the light in their bedroom they pricked their finger with a needle. What came out made them blink a few times to make sure they saw correctly. 

Dark obsidian black blood.

It was unheard of, they weren't even meant to exsist, they were beneath the system. They knew something bad would happen if any government official found out. So in a scrambled attempt to save themselves, they scribbled a note as to why they ran away and grabbed some clothes, and stuffed it into a backpack. Leaving any technology that could trace them behind.

Grabbing a few water bottles from the fridge and some bread and crackers since it was the only things that didn't need to be refrigerated. Quietly walking out the front door as they shivered at the cool breeze. Venturing off out of the kingdom. 

Weeks had breezed by, constantly running to find a new kingdom to hide in so they could lie and say they were a blue blood or anything that was acceptable. They hadn't eaten in over a week and looked considerably thinner and paler than before. They squinted as the sun started to set, noticing buildings and homes starting to appear.

The first smile they've had since they left spreading across their face as they quickly ran towards the kingdom. It was an undeniably bad idea, being horribly dehydrated and lungs starting to burn after a few minutes. But they pushed through, collapsing near a small house as they felt their vision grow blurry and black nothingness overtake. Feeling it all stop as they fainted. 


End file.
